Farewell, Yomi
by HeartlessEponine
Summary: What must be done if we say our farewells? Is it just to sit down and wait for a miracle? Or to end it all and live like it was a milestone? This was a challenge that a very young grade-schooler had to face. If we lose a friend, would be able to find a person similar to her in the near future? There is a slim chance but even to be hopeful for one is still in the line of a horizon.


Farewell, Yomi

Heartless Eponine

_Author's Note: Hey there! This is officially my debut fanfic for . I decided to post a Black Rock Shooter one-shot as my first fanfic to be published because I haven't been writing much about BRS for a while. Hope you like this story. Obviously, it's Yuri and I don't want to spoil other things. So I hope you guys like it and of course, reviews are very much welcome. I will be editing this work every now and then whenever I see some words or sentences that needed to be polishing _

_The basis of this fic is the OVA version of BRS. Contains a cameo of Black Rock Shooter too. Enjoy!_

What must be done if we say our farewells? Is it just to sit down and wait for a miracle? Or to end it all and live like it was a milestone? This was a challenge that a very young grade-schooler had to face.

If we lose a friend, would be able to find a person similar to her in the near future? There is a slim chance but even to be hopeful for one is still in the line of a horizon. Poor Kuroi Mato wept silently under her covers waiting for a call on her cellphone.

So the rumors were true. Yes. Takanashi Yomi was moving—again. Far away from town, far away from Mato. For what purpose? She had no clue. There was an unexplained emptiness that she couldn't distinguish. Her tears continued on flowing as she stared blankly into the screen of the mobile device. She closed her eyes for a bit—the suddenly drifted into a different world in her thoughts.

That girl with a blue flaming eye. The one called Black Rock Shooter wandered into an empty graveyard. All could be seen were stone crosses engraved with words that cannot be deciphered. The girl stopped walking for a while and placed a hand on her chest area. As if she could feel someone's pain in a distance.

"_Mato" _she telepathically spoke,

"_Does…does she hate me now?"_ came a soft reply,

"_No." _Black Rock Shooter answered in thought,

"_When I asked what was wrong, she never gave a reply." _the voice became a bit choppy. _"I think I feel that I am the reason why she had to leave."_

"_Are you even sure about that?"_

The innocent girl gave a slight audible gasp. _"You will never know the reason why until you asked."_ Black Rock Shooter continued.

She took a glance from behind to feel the cold chill that passed by her. She continued walking in the cold depressing place. She took a deep breath and then spoke telepathically again with the weeping girl.

"_Did you hurt her?"_

"_I…I don't know. I—"_

"_Did you—"_

"_I kissed her."_

The flame in her eye immediately diminished after hearing that statement. She went to a pause, and looked at the sky above her. She felt that the sky was like a sort of bridge of communication to the voice that she is hearing. She sighed once again then continued walking.

"I—I kissed her… and I think she hates me now."

"Did she give a reply?"

"No… she ran away."

Black Rock Shooter was a bit surprised to see Kuroi Mato in front of her so suddenly. She was weeping her heart out and all what the tall girl did was to stare at her with a lifeless expression.

"Mato, what do you really think of her anyway?"

"I don't know…it just came over me and…" Mato tried to look at her with watery eyes, "I was a coward. I couldn't control myself."

"What did that kiss mean to you?"

"I—"

"You are not sure?"

"I…I love her."

"More than what people think of you both?"

Mato then went to her knees and wept once more. "Yes! More than that. Now she hates me that I kissed her."

Black Rock Shooter slowly knelt down to help wipe her tears. She knew what Mato feels, she knew her thoughts. So she knew quite well what was really going on. Mato loved Yomi but everything seemed too fast for a young girl like her. She wasn't good at giving advices because secretly, she was also a martyr herself. She had experienced so much pain from her previous fights with Dead Master to the point that it almost looked like she was risking her own life because of it. That experience was quadruple the pain from what Mato feels. But it seemed that Fate was the reason why Mato appeared in this world with her at that very moment. She knows what must be done at that point. It sounded so simple to utter it in words but to the younger girl, it was pretty complicated to do.

Then for the first time, Black Rock Shooter slowly opened her mouth like she was about to say something. But no words ever came out. It was only mere movements of her lips. Though they were silent, Mato knew very well what Black Rock Shooter had to say:

_A-po-lo-gize_

Mato could still remember that faithful day when she rode her best friend home together via her bicycle. She knew that this high-class girl always wanted to feel the cool breeze of the seaside or just to just to have a fun stroll with her. So Mato insisted to let her friend choose the spots that she wanted to stop by before going home to her mansion. The feeling was totally different to Mato; she felt honestly tense. Probably because Yomi was holding her shoulders as she stood behind Mato to appreciate the sight.

"Yomi, careful! Your mom is going to kill me if you fall down!" Mato complained as she slowed the speed of the bicycle upon reaching the seashore area.

"What is wrong with you Mato?" Yomi spoke, "Even if you try to stop me, I am too excited to that point that I'll ignore you instead!" She then laughed.

"Very funny Yomi!" Mato replied and at the end gave in to Yomi's request. "So, have we have enough sight-seeing, _Hime-sama?_"

"Aww, but what time is it anyway?"

"Uhh…7pm."

A loud surprising "_Ehhhhh?_" was the only reply Mato received. Yomi's mind must've shifted to another world that she had totally forgotten the time. It was extremely late and it was pass Yomi's curfew.

With swift speed, Kuroi Mato was able to send her back home. Luckily enough, Yomi's mother was still out of the house and the said residence was completely empty. Both girls immediately did a sigh of relief for no further trouble was going to brew.

Mato was happy enough to see Yomi carefree, expressive, and now very outgoing. In which to Mato, it was extremely perfect and fitting for an independent woman like her. Their friendship grew day by day and each second was cherished. But there was that hollow feeling that Mato tends to feel lately whenever she hangs out together with Yomi. It was a feeling of a demand of both a need and a want. Honestly, she was unsure of what she was feeling. It had become a frequent hollow emotion for her the more they spent quality time together each day. It makes her mind go blank as if her heart wanted to conquer the control system of her mind. It was unimaginable and most likely be a horrifying experience if ever. Mato spoke and thought too soon.

Her reply to Yomi's soft sentence of "See you tomorrow Mato-chan." was not in plain words but it was done in a selfish type of action.

She kissed Yomi on the lips.

That sudden boiling warmth in their cheeks speedily went up to their head which immediately made Mato to instantly break it. The kiss was quick. But it was deep. So deep.

None of the girls spoke. Mato instantly went to her bike and rode home as fast as she could. Yomi then ran away going inside her own home.

Upon reaching the house, Mato rushed to her bedroom. What in the world have she done.

She kissed her. Of all people, Yomi's innocent lips. It was still confusing for Mato to fully absorb everything. But why did she do such a thing? Was it magic? Was she possessed? Or was the excitement of being with Yomi just carried away everything? She couldn't tell. Her heartbeat rose faster every minute. She had to calm herself before the condition got any worse. Her cheeks where bright red and her entire face was boiling. She instantly wept. All what her mind was repeating were the same sentence: I kissed her. I kissed her.

A few days passed. Mato no longer showed up to Yomi again. She didn't even have the courage to even send her a message. She was crazy. Her thoughts were. Her emotions were. She had to do something but she wasn't sure what to do. A message was received on her cellphone that made her burst into tears: "I am leaving." That was it.

The recall of those memories made Mato to look very nervous in front of Black Rock Shooter. For that last time, the mysterious girl finally spoke. "Apologize. Then tell her again that you love her."

"Why am I going to say that again to her?"

"Because your emotions don't lie, Kuroi Mato." Then one side of her eye then flared once more. The environment shifted into a place that Mato was very familiar with: her own town. In the place where she stood, she was surprised to see Yomi in front of her. She was bringing a couple of bags with her. She wasn't joking at all—she was really leaving.

"Yomi!" Mato sobbed still on her knees. "You—" she was surprised to see Yomi so neutral and serious again. The slight shifts of personality were questionable to her that she doesn't know what to say next.

"I know this is so sudden Mato, but it's for the best. I don't deserve you."

"But Yomi! –"

"I find it very hard to believe that you would ever do that to me Kuroi Mato!" Yomi exclaimed. "How could you!"

"Yomi, please I—"

"I know it has been like 3 days since that incident. Even until now, I am still confused why you ever did that."

"I didn't mean to." Mato tried to be firm.

"You disrespect me Mato." Yomi said bluntly, trying her best not cry. "I have treated you with so much care and compassion. What you did was far from my limits and expectations of you. With this, I am officially setting my distance from this town for now. To clear up my mind from this entire fiasco that you have done."

"Yomi! Please don't do this! I'm sorry!" the other girl burst. She violently slapped both her hands on the hard rough pavement of the empty sidewalk. She spoke between her sobs as she continued.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know why. Even until now. This had pained me so much. It sounds crazy to think that slowly my world is starting to grow meaning ever since we were together as friends. I, being so naïve did not notice that I was already starting to fall in love with you. My heart won over my morals which caused me to kiss you. Can you blame a person for falling innocently in love? I know, it is wrong. Heck, I am still even too young to understand it. But I realized that at least I'm honest about it. Yomi, you conquered my heart. With that, I realized that I love you. More than what people see in us. I love you as a best friend and because of that it grew, and I love you more than that as well."

No reply was given on the other end. Yomi's mouth was half-open in shock. Unbelievable.

"Please. Don't leave me, Yomi." Mato softly begged.

A shadow slowly went nearer to her. Mato was surprised to see Yomi trying to help her get up. The taller girl offered her hand and Mato instantly took it. She never spoke a word anymore as she stood up. Heck, she was afraid to even make eye-contact.

"I am leaving you." came a reply for Mato. This almost made Mato to collapse but she tried to pull it together. She can still take a few inches of pain left before she would possibly black out from it all.

"I am leaving you but not for selfish intention like that." Yomi continued. She placed both her hands on Mato shoulders. Her bestfriend did not react or do any reflex on the action for she was still so consumed in an emotion of blank. But she knew that Mato was listening to her.

"I have to leave so that I'll be a better person enough to love you."

She took one hand to lift Mato's chin and went closer. Their lips slowly met once again. Mato's world felt that it had gone into a pause. As Yomi slowly broke the kiss, everything was still very hazy to them. But it was true. One has to make a sacrifice for it to work. It was uncertain for how long it will take. But both of them knew so well that their emotions were the same. Neither both of them could show any emotions of happiness. It was totally confusing for them to express such innocent things. They were friends, then they were too dense to realize that were feeling more than that.

"Mato-chan, please…" Yomi said softly,

"Yes?"

"Please wait for me." She then gently laid a kiss on Mato's forehead. She slowly then went to get her luggage and slowly walked away. No longer taking a glance at her. Though everything was still unsure, she was still able to have the courage to say her last departing words.

"Goodbye, Mato."

It was finally clear to her. With this, even Mato finally picked up the courage to utter that reply. Even if she had to deal to that painful milestone in her heart forever.

"Farewell, Yomi."


End file.
